fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chawan Donburi
Chawan Donburi (どんぶり ちゃわん) is a Loranche farmboy born and raised in the village of Denkigama, on the semi-tropical Sovereign Isles archipelago within the Lei Ocean, on the planet Diakatan. He is a childhood friend of Rehan Goto. Appearance Chawan is tall for his age, and is in fact a whole head taller than Rehan. His dark blue-colored hair mostly lies flat and dead, which is unlike most Loranche hair, which has a preference for spikiness. Only his bangs seem to hold any of this stiffness. Surprisingly, his naturally limp hair has made him a bit of a bishounen towards the girls of the village, with many of them adoring him from afar. He has piercing, slate gray eyes. His town are not rich and do not have many sets of clothing to their name. As such, he is almost always seen wearing a green tunic over an olive drab undershirt, along with black, somewhat baggy pants and brown work shoes. It is this outfit he was wearing when he makes the decision to go on an adventure; beyond this he only equips a large set of pauldrons owned by his family, and a reinforced lumbar belt to support his back due to his choice in weaponry: Lumberswords. He is eventually entrusted with a piece of Loranche technology called a magnetic armguard. This item is retrofitted into his left pauldron and extends down his entire arm, encasing it. A magitech jewel allows the gauntlet to activate heavy magnets that are installed in heavier brands of lumbersword, and also enables minimal antigrav levitation for these items. The heaviest of lumberswords still require jumpjets on the blade itself to move, however. Personality Chawan has noticed that the girls in town are beginning to swoon over him and has been letting it inflate his ego. Even so he knows when he must focus on a task at hand and is not easily distracted from either work or battle. He has begun to treat Rehan as a slightly younger brother. He has a habit of keeping one hand on his waist, in his perpetual attempt to look cool in case any ladies walk by. Abilities For his young age, Chawan is extremely skilled in the proper use of a lumbersword, as his family are the lumberjacks of Denkigama and he has been trained in its usage since a very young age. Relationships Chawan has a close working relationship with his childhood friend, Rehan. Background history Early life Born in Denkigama, Chawan spent his childhood working around the family house and focusing on slicing wood using large swords until he was 17-years-old. This led to him developing a powerful physique necessary for such tasks. Upon the summer of his 17th year, he was brought out to learn other regular tasks of town as is customary of his town. While tilling the fields went fine, he found some difficulty in hunting the Whifflebirds and collecting crabs. Luckily, an elder of the village, Retari, was there to help the fight back a great monstrosity known simply as the Frothy Foe. Exhausted from this ordeal, he fell fast asleep upon getting home, only to find himself forcibly pulled into Rehan's dreams to help him fight off a dream demon known as Serenity. Finding himself to be a ladies'...well, boy of sorts during this time, he was surprised even at himself to feel a little jealous that the demon had chosen the shorter Rehan as her intended victim, even if she was horribly scarred. He still helped Rehan defeat her and the two yanked her out of the dream world into their own. Trapped there, she gave up and joined their little "team". The next day, the trio found themselves hunting down a lost local boy who had gone missing some hours prior and was now (possibly inadvertently) ignoring his chores. They would find themselves having to enter the surrounding poisonous Fungiferous Forest in their search, taking refuge in areas with fresh air in order to survive. They eventually found the boy and escorted him home. They also found themselves solving a murder mystery and killing a massively overripe Gargleberry that had grown exceptionally large in the Denkigaman fields. They then were subject to a curse after Serenity and Chawan began to bond by insulting her and causing them and Rehan to be shrunk to the size of an arthropod. Here they discovered together an on-going Ynnsect war between the forces of Snapper and those of Cicada. Joining the rebellion forces of Cicada, Chawan and his allies wet on several small skirmishes to cripple Snapper's forces before a final push to take down its infrastructure in its entirety and ultimately save the town as well. Snapper is defeated and thrown in the stockade and the team find a way to apologize properly to the witch and be returned to normal size to continue on with their lives. It was at this point that Chawan and his friends' lives would change for good when a bomb salesman from a neighboring metropolis would arrive in town and attempt to show off his wares. The overzealous salesman would first cause severe damage to the crops and subsistence wildlife and then attempt to blow up the town itself in retribution for their distaste for his tactics. Ultimately, Chawan and his friends would chase after the salesman, leading to an adventure they could not have predicted. Appearances *''GODex'' *''Amalgam Online'' *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Long Story'' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Legends of Diakatan Series Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Loranches Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Heterosexual Characters